The present invention broadly relates to high voltage measurement equipment and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a high voltage measurement transformer and for high voltage switching apparatus.
Generally speaking, the high voltage measurement transformer of the present invention is constructed conjointly with a current converter or transformer component situated in an upper head portion of the high voltage measurement transformer and has a detachable electrical and mechanical attachment means in the vicinity of at least one primary terminal of the current converter or transformer component connected to a predeterminate component or portion of a high voltage switching apparatus.
In other words, the high voltage measurement transformer of the present invention is for high voltage switching apparatus and comprises a current converter component situated in an upper or head portion of the high voltage measurement transformer, at least one primary electrical connection terminal for the current converter component situated in a predeterminate region of the at least one current converter component and detachable connection means for mechanically and electrically connecting the high voltage measurement transformer to a predetermined component of the high voltage switching apparatus.
A known high voltage switching apparatus of the initially mentioned type, as for example disclosed in the West German Patent Application No. 1,488,165, comprises a high voltage or high power vacuum circuit breaker with a horizontal longitudinal axis which is supported at one end by a supporting insulator accommodating an actuation rod and which is mechanically and electrically connected at the other end with a detachable current converter or transformer mounted in the upper portion of a high voltage switching apparatus. The current converter or transformer rests upon a second supporting insulator which supports not only the current converter or transformer but also the circuit breaker. The secondary leads or wires running to the secondary windings of the current converter or transformer pass through a grounded tube or conduit located in the interior of the second supporting insulator which moreover supports the secondary windings of the current converter or transformer. The interior space of the current converter or transformer is filled with an insulating gas (e.g. sulfur hexafluoride).
As previously mentioned this known vacuum circuit breaker is not directly supported at one end but is supported by means of the current converter or transformer resting upon the second supporting insulator, causing the current converter or transformer to become effectively a portion of the entire circuit breaker. This necessitates considerable expenditure of time and effort for the installation and removal of the current converter or transformer as it required temporary support or propping up of the vacuum circuit breaker.